


because I will never forget the sunshine filtering through the leaves

by buzzbug82



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon - Book, Fluff, M/M, Maru-MA series, Post - Seisakoku, because it's been years since I last wrote for KKM and Yuuram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri: What? Ah! Ahhhhh~ that's right! That was awful, Wolfram! A perfect example of DOMESTIC VIOLENCE.</p><p>Wolfram: Domesti.... what's the meaning of that?</p><p>Yuuri: Uhn... uhhh... well.. it means "internal", "made in the country"...</p><p>[Inspired by Drama CD 56: Track 22, in which Wolfram took Yuuri's words literally.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	because I will never forget the sunshine filtering through the leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED to follow this week's challenge: "Switching clothes between two characters" but since I am the most uncreative asshole of all time, I vomit words instead and thus this piece of fic is born! The last time I wrote for KKM was like, eight years ago. ... Gosh, I'm old.

The castle corridor was cold even in mid-spring, but it was still bustling with servants and guards fulfilling their respected duties. I breathe into my cold palms to get them warm. I was glad that I was wearing an extra layer of shirt underneath my jacket. My lunch break started earlier because Gunter had some business to attend to.

 

I walked passed Gwendal’s office and greeted his secretary before making my way towards the east wing. Knocking the door, I waited until I heard a familiar voice.

 

“Come in~”

 

I pushed the wooden door and walked inside. The orange haired spy who was sitting by the open window with a blanket on his lap and a set of thick-covered book looked up with and grinned widely. His blue eyes were twinkling in gratefulness and he motioned for me to enter. Another person who came earlier than me was sitting on the bed.

 

“Murata? What are you doing here?”

 

“Ah, Shibuya, you’re still pointing out the obvious. I’m here to visit Yozak, of course.” Murata Ken—my best friend who was my classmate in the middle school—also known as the reincarnation of the Great Sage of Shin Makoku, pushed his glasses up and smiled at me. “Besides, I’m worried about Yozak too.”

 

“Don’t listen to him,” Yozak waved off as I found a chair and dragged it nearer to them to seat. “He’s only here because the maidens at the Shinou Mausoleum is doing a cleanse ritual and he was kicked out. It is the day to expel evil spirit.”

 

Murata glared at him. “Spoil-sport,”

 

I thought spirits made a peace pact with the mazoku tribe? “As the Great Sage, aren’t you supposed to participate in the ritual?”

 

Murata shrugged. “Not really, they had been doing it for hundreds of years without me anyway,”

 

Besides being the smartest person I’ve known, Murata was the last person that people would call religious at first glance. “Yeah, I can’t imagine you wearing a monk robe with three disciples on a journey to destroy demons with your glasses, it would be weird,”

 

Especially adding the fact that he’s half-mazoku. So it’s like, destroying your own tribe? Well, that’s just wrong.

 

“I’m reading out the Lady Poison Series to him,” Yozak excitedly held out the book. It was the second book of the series. I still remember the contents of the book clearly.

 

Murata nodded, crossing his legs. “I didn’t know that Lady von Kalbernikoff is such a talented writer. If these books are release on Earth, it would have six books and seven movies already,” Then he smirked and his glasses glinted. Maybe he was imagining being the successful Lady Anissina’s manager on Earth and getting free seats to watch the World Cup.

 

However, Lady Poison was not a certain bespectacled boy who lives in a closet under the stairs, right?

 

“I would bring the latest book, but Greta brought it with her to Cavalcade.” My eyes started tearing up and I sniffed into my sleeves. “Such a brave young lady, to be so far away from her home, in order to seek for higher education…” Oh, my little daughter, how I miss her so much! I haven’t even got to spend a lot of time with her when I got back from Seisakoku. The royal ship of Cavalcade arrived three days after I came back and personally escorted her back to Hyscliff’s mansion.

 

“You’re like a father who misses his children when they went to college,” Murata commented, amused.

 

Yozak sighed, staring at me who was still trying to hold back tears. He closed the book and shifted in his seat. “Ah… A father’s love is always so touching,”

 

I glanced up at looked at him. If he was in good condition, he wouldn’t even sit in front of his king. But at that time I was just glad that I could see his smile again.

 

“How were your legs?” I asked carefully.

 

Yozak grinned, tossing the blanket off his lap with his enviable guns. “I’m getting better, see? Giesela-chan said if I keep on with the treatment, I will be running again in no time!”

 

When I took a closer look, he was wiggling his toes in glee. He couldn’t stand or move the rest of his legs yet, but I was so happy that I almost cry. Instead of shedding tears, I was grinning like an idiot. Yozak caught my happy face and he tried to shake his toes while laughing out loud. I patted his knees and restrained myself from touching the toes.

 

“Be careful, Shibuya. If you keep on staring at his feet like that, people would think you have a weird hobby,” Murata casually remarked. I turned my head at his direction, frowning. He was giving me weird ideas and he knew it. God forbid, if Wolf knows about this I would never hear the end of it! But then, Wolf probably wouldn’t understand anyway. Aside from his childishness, sometimes he could be quite innocent too for an 82 years old.

 

Speak of the devil; the blonde-haired and green-eyed guy came into the room while knocking on the wide open door. “Hello, can I come in?”

 

“You’re already in, Your Excellency,” Yozak replied, but there was no malice in his voice. The sudden gust of wind from the open window brushed his orange hair and flipped the pages of the Poison Lady’s book. “So many young, handsome men come to visit me at the same time. I am soooo lucky!”

 

Having a guy who was from prestigious high school and a boy who was as beautiful as an angel in the same room, Gurrier-chan must be flattered.

 

I looked behind me. The passing wind swept the soft blonde hair as he stood there and I immediately think how cute he looked in his casual clothes.

 

“Good afternoon, Lord von Bielefeld,” Murata turned to him. Von Bielefeld Wolfram closed the door behind him and walked towards us. He looked around the room searching for something; and I quickly got up and let him have my seat while I went to sit beside Murata on the bed.

 

Wolfram greeted him back carefully. They had a good relationship, but Murata’s constant teasing made Wolfram weary about him. But most of the time he would believe anything that came out of Murata’s mouth no matter whether it’s right or wrong. And he didn’t get angry with Murata either. I think being the former Great Sage has its benefit.

 

“What is that?” I pointed at the brown basket the former prince was holding.

 

“Lunch, you haven’t eaten right?” He pulled something out of the basket and placed it on the table beside Yozak. “Here, I brought a get well present.”

 

Yozak whistled in appreciation as he studied the wine bottle. His wide eyes indicated that he loved the present. “As expected of Your Excellency the third son, you do have a great taste.”

 

“Of course, that’s why I chose my future spouse carefully before making any commitments,”

 

Why do you say that with such a smug look? Besides, I was the one who slapped you first aren’t I? Doesn’t that mean that I was the one who chose you?

 

But then, the beautiful former prince was the one who came after me to the end of the world. In a way, he did choose me.

 

“Come to think of it, where did you go, Wolf? I haven’t seen you since this morning,” Actually he was gone even before breakfast. Usually he would willingly keep me company when I was working. However, he was not even wearing his uniform so that means he wasn't on duty today.

 

Wolfram went to take two wineglasses from the drawer at the far end of the room and brought it to the table beside Yozak before settling back into the chair, straightened his back elegantly like a prince. “Oh, I went to meet an acquaintance, we haven’t seen each other since at the last party that Mother held when she was the Maou.”

 

“Oh?” Murata leaned forward; interest peeked in the glint of his glasses. “Is this acquaintance a man?”

 

Wolfram just nodded, unaware that the Great Sage trying to tease him. “Yes,”

 

“Ah, looks like our Shibuya has a rival, isn’t he? What an interesting development.”

 

What is Muraken talking about? I’ve never play a game with Wolf’s friend before so I can't call him a rival. Besides, if he’s any good I would take him into my team, not the opposite.

 

But I think I understand what Murata meant; it would be more fun and interesting to play against him if he’s a good player, but it’s not like I would give up easily simply because I love baseball more than any game in the world. 

 

It's good that he has friends, but at least Wolf didn't go out drinking until early morning with this acquaintance of his. It's not fair that he got to go out and hang out without me.

 

Yozak was snickering softly. He popped open the cork of the wine and poured them into two wineglasses. He took a sniff of the alcohol and sighed blissfully. Yozak gave the second glass to Murata.

 

I refused to drink before my body fully develop, so none of them even offered me a glass. Murata took a sip and made a contented noise.

 

“Let’s go, Yuuri. If we stay any longer we would miss lunch.”

 

The mention of food made my stomach growl. “Don’t you two want to join us?”

 

“No thanks, Shibuya. We just had an early lunch,” Murata was more concentrated on his wine as he reclined his body on the bed to a more comfortable position on the bed. He clearly made himself at home in Yozak’s room just like he did with my and Wolf’s room.

 

“And I’m hoping to finish reading this book by today,” Yozak patted the book about the famous Poison Lady. “And we wouldn’t want to intrude on your date,” his shoulders shook from laughter.

 

Murata grinned and made thumbs up at Yozak, muttering “Nice one.”

 

I couldn’t hear the last one because I was putting back the chair-- the noise of the chair legs muffled their conversations-- so I glanced at them questioningly. They both shook their heads with a pair of conspiring smiles.

 

“Thank you for the wine, Your Excellency Wolfram,” Yozak made a toast before Wolf left the room.

 

I said my goodbye and walked out to follow Wolf. We went out to castle lawn and sat under the shade of a tree; our favourite place to be together during our breaks. It was cold in the castle but the weather outside was perfect for a picnic. Wolfram set the basket down on the grass. I was about to help bringing out the contents of our lunch before two maids appeared out of nowhere and quickly beat me into properly preparing the food and drinks before disappearing again. The workers in the castle were so efficient.

 

“Are you finish with your work for today or were you expected in the evening too?” Wolf blinked his enormous green eyes that reminded me of the deepest lake while chewing the sandwich. There’s a stray of crumb stuck on his beautiful lips and I swiped my finger over it. Wolf ignored it and continued eating. His golden hair created a halo over his head. He really did look like an angel.

 

“I still have to be in the office after lunch. I’m getting better with reading the sentences, but some words are too difficult to read, sometimes it doesn’t even make sense when I touch it with my fingers.” I finished my plate in an alarming speed. I didn’t realize I was so famish. But then I noticed that Wolf already finished his second bowl of soup and was cutting his chocolate roll into tiny pieces and I gave up. Pretty boys with small appetites are just a myth after all.

 

“That’s because you’re a hennachoko.”

 

As always, the third son and former prince was always so blunt and honest.

 

“But that’s okay,” he said as he smiled, titling his head to the side. “Even you’re a hennachoko, you still work hard and you improve a lot. You just need more practice and ask questions when you don’t understand. A good king can’t be created in one day, you know.”

 

Hearing that straight from the mouth of my biggest critic who also my number one supporter; I felt flustered that I didn’t know what to say. He had this sunny and bright way of saying it that I couldn’t argue with him. When such a beautiful person believes in me, I see no reason why not to believe in myself too.

 

“There’s one more thing,” Wolf wiped his hands with a napkin. “Since you wanted me to do it in home land…”

 

Suddenly Wolf pushed away the plate that had his favourite dessert and kneeled in front of me on the grass with his right knee bent upwards and left knee folded on the ground. He even lowered his head until I couldn’t see the green irises anymore. I froze.

 

“Forgive me for my behaviour towards you at Seisakoku, Your Majesty.”

 

I was in shock. I tried not to admire the way how manly and graceful he was. The proud third son of the previous sexy queen was kneeling before me asking for my forgiveness. More than shock, I was actually angry. I still remembered the anger and betrayal I felt when he was ready to sacrifice himself to the Emperor; isn’t he the only one I always counted on to tell me the truth? The one who would never lie to me and leave my side? The punch had been painful, but the pain in my chest was even greater.

 

“No, come on, Wolf. Get up. You don’t need to do this.” I quickly got to my feet and held his arms, pulling him with me. Lord von Bielefeld’s eyes rose from the ground to my face as he let me dragged him up. A sudden relief washed over me. There was no hint of hate in those emerald eyes; only understanding and wonder. My anger quickly vanished. “I mean—I’m sorry too. We were both at faults. We should try to communicate better in the future; we’re partners, aren’t we? You should at least tell me your plan before you do anything rash.”

 

There’s a frown on his forehead that made him looked like his eldest brother. “If I told you, would you agree to it?”

 

I couldn’t argue with his logic; he knew I wouldn’t let him sacrifice himself in my place, so I just stayed silence. He sighed and I glanced down at his white shirt. “By the way, how is your stomach?”

 

Wolfram shrugged as if it’s no big deal. “It was nothing, a small injury like that wouldn’t kill me.”

 

The image of him with a metal arrow embedded to his chest while his strong grip on my hand slipped away and his stomach covered in blood-stained clothes when I got my vision back still made my chest contracted painfully that suddenly my heart started to race unevenly. I knew I could never erase those traumatic incidents from my brain.

 

“You know I would never let anything dangerous happen to you. Even if you got stuck in difficult situations, you shouldn’t worry because I will always find my way to your side.” Wolfram said with a hint of smile that reminded me of his second brother.

 

The feelings are mutual.

 

I squeezed his arms. His skin felt warm underneath the clothes. My heartbeat slowed down to normal, no more beating as if I had just run a marathon. Hearing his energetic voice, the pain I felt in my chest was replaced with calmness.

 

 “Thank you, Wolf.”

 

Wolfram nodded; glad that we cleared out the misunderstanding between us and started packing the leftovers into the brown basket. Lunch break was over.

 

“Will you accompany me at the office for the evening?”

 

Wolf turned to me and I immediately knew the answer. “Always,”

 

He’s safe, he’s breathing; he who had grown from a spoiled puu into a handsome young prince on a white horse; he who was my partner in crime, the one who always stand by my side.

 

“What are you staring at, Yuuri? You know I won’t allow you to go off playing baseball when you have works to do.”

 

I laughed and shook my head. “It’s nothing like that at all. Let’s go, Wolf.”

 

Even if that person still has not come back.

 

I have return to my kingdom.

 

-end-

 

 


End file.
